Weapon Classes (SF3)
In Shadow Fight 3, there are dozens of weapons that are merely visually-different variants of weapons, aside from their rarity; therefore, most weapons in Shadow Fight 3 can be classified into classes, based on their moveset and the Special Moves that can be applied to them. Weapons written in italic are not available for the players. Legion Weapons One-handed Sword One-handed Swords are long blades attached to hilts and have moderate range, moderate swing time with fast recovery and low combo. *Crude Sword (Common) *Noble Sword (Rare) *Light Brim (Legendary) *Call of the Cursed (Unique) *''Noonblade'' *''Bloodletter's Blade'' Axes Axes are wide blades attached to long handles and have short range, moderate swing time with fast recovery and low combo. *Solid Hatchets (Common) *Labryses (Rare) *Nightbanes (Epic) *Circlets Of The Elders (Legendary) Swords Swords are a pair of short swords with low range, fast swing time with slow recovery and low combo. *Plain Swords (Common) *Double Skivers (Rare) *Ash and Light (Epic) *Ripping Kit (Legendary) Spear Spears are long, heavy shafts with a blade on the end and have very long range, slow swing time with moderate recovery and low combo. *Iron Lance (Common) *Metal Sting (Rare) *Spear of Mercy (Epic) *Sun Splinter (Legendary) Two-handed Sword Two-handed Swords are large swords with very long blade that require two hands, as the name implies. They have moderate range, moderate swing time with moderate recovery and low combo. *Battle Sword (Common) *Silver Squall (Rare) *Ornate Two-Hander (Epic) *Arbitrator (Legendary) *Sin Eater (Unique) Hammers Hammers are a pair of large iron heads attached to short handles and have short range, moderate swing time with fast recovery and low combo. *Riffle Hammers (Common) *Signets of War (Rare) *Wicked Twins (Epic) *Bonecrushers (Legendary) Giant Sword Giant Swords are huge, oversized swords. They are very heavy, and have very long range, slow swing time with slow recovery and low combo. They are also the weapons that have the most moves with unbreakable phase, rivaled only by Flail & Shield. *Old-Timer (Epic) *Ancestors' Wrath (Legendary) Maces Maces are a pair of clubs with heavy iron head on the end and have short range, moderate swing time with fast recovery and low combo. *Swamper's Grinders (Unique) *''Lost Scout's Maces'' *''Purist's Maces'' Two-handed Hammer Two-handed Hammers are heavy blunt weapon with large iron head attached to a handle. They have short range, moderate swing time with moderate recovery and low combo. *Stonemason's Hammer (Common) *Spiked Maul (Rare) *Storm Hammer (Epic) *Skullgrinder (Legendary) Flail & Shield Legion's newest technology, easy to use and strong. They are a set of a flail and a shield, as the name suggests. They have moderate range, slow swing time with moderate recovery and low combo. They are also the weapons that have the most moves with unbreakable phase, rivaled only by the Giant Swords. *Sentinel Pack (Common) *Restrainer (Rare) *Spikey And Big Guy (Epic) *Final Countdown (Legendary) Dynasty Weapons Sabers Sabers are a pair of single-edged swords with curved blades. They have moderate range, fast swing time with fast recovery and high combo. *Double Scimitars (Common) *Lightweight Sabers (Rare) *Dancing Sabers (Epic) *Snowstorm Blades (Unique) *''Swashbuckler's Sabers'' Staff Staves are pole weapons with long range, moderate swing time with fast recovery and moderate combo. *Common Staff (Common) *Wooden Staff (Rare) *Gilded Staff (Epic) *Prosperity Staff (Legendary) *Monkey King Staff (Unique) Shuang Gou Shuang Gou are sharp blades with a hook near the tip. They have moderate range, fast swing time with fast recovery and high combo. *Metal Shuang Gou (Common) *Ancient Legacy (Epic) *Crown Defender (Legendary) Nunchaku Nunchaku are two cylinders attached with a cord and have short range, fast swing time with moderate recovery and high combo. *Nunchaku (Common) *Rebel Nunchaku (Rare) *Weightened Nunchaku (Epic) *Flying Jade (Legendary) Guandao Guandao are heavy blades with a spike at the back mounted atop of a long pole. They have very long range, fast swing time with fast recovery and high combo. *Peasant’s Guandao (Common) *Sentry's Guandao (Rare) *Emerald Claw (Legendary) *Sacred Empire (Unique) *''Insusceptible's Guandao'' Chain Knife Chain Knifes are sharp blade tethered to a weight and have very long range, moderate swing time with slow recovery and high combo. *Crafted Sting (Common) *Four-sided Blade (Rare) *Aerial Lotus (Epic) *Eagle's Dive (Legendary) Deer Horns Deer Horns are two sharp brass knuckles and have short range, fast swing time with fast recovery and high combo. *Deerhorn Knives (Rare) *Crane’s Wings (Epic) *Golden Crescents (Legendary) Dadao Dadao are big machetes with curved, single-edged blade. They have moderate range, fast swing time with moderate recovery and high combo. *Fisherman's Dadao (Common) *Governor's Dadao (Rare) *Golden Bud (Epic) *Dragon's Roar (Legendary) Composite Glaive Composite Glaives (also known as Matchblades) are a pair of composite blades that can attach to a staff-like weapon. They have long range, fast swing time with moderate recovery, and high combo. *Stream (Common) *Scattered Blades (Rare) *Imperial Pearls (Epic) *Fireflies (Legendary) Heralds Weapons Katana Katana are curved, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long hilt to accommodate two hands. They have moderate range, fast swing time with slow recovery and low combo. *Keen Katana (Common) *Gift From The Master (Rare) *Scalpel (Epic) *Shadowslayer (Legendary) *''Bolo's Nodachi'' Sai Sai are blades with sharp tips for stabbing and have short range, moderate swing time with moderate recovery and moderate combo. *Steel Sai (Common) *Dark Cogs (Epic) *Nocturnal Clutches (Legendary) *''Xiang Tzu's Sai'' Naginata Naginata are poles with a curved single-edged blade on the end. They have long range, fast swing time with slow recovery and moderate combo. *Acute Naginata (Common) *Slick Naginata (Rare) *Shadow Piercer (Epic) *Improved Pruner (Legendary) Claws Claws are pronged, hand-worn weapons and have short range, fast swing time with slow recovery and moderate combo. *Stinger Claws (Common) *Steel Claws (Rare) *Iridescent Slicers (Epic) *Cyan Talons (Legendary) Glaive Glaives are two long blades connected to each other at their hilt and have long range, fast swing time with slow recovery and low combo. *Razor Edge (Rare) *Fate Slicer (Epic) *Iron Foliage (Unique) *''Xiang Tzu's Glaive'' Iaido Katana Iaido Katana are Katana with their scabbards that are used in a smooth, controlled movements of drawing the Katana from the scabbards. They have short range, fast swing time with slow recovery and moderate combo. *Hermit Katana (Common) *Classy Katana (Rare) *Purple Peeler (Epic) *Fate's End (Legendary) Kamas Kamas are two short sickles and have moderate range, fast swing time with slow recovery and low combo. *Wooden Kama (Common) *Lightweight Kama (Rare) *Accusers (Epic) *Dark Sky (Legendary) Kusarigama Kusarigama are a sickle and a weight connected with a chain. They have very long range, fast swing time with slow recovery and moderate combo. *Peasant's Sickle (Common) *Jagged Kusarigama (Rare) *Blood Reaper (Legendary) *Icy Reaper (Unique) *''Assassin's Kusarigama'' (Chapter V side quest) Whip Katars Composite Heralds weapons. They are a pair of hand-worn blades. The blade consists of many smaller, segmented parts connected with a string. They have very long range, fast swing time with slow recovery and low combo. *Folding Katars (Common) *Dissectors (Rare) *Rattlesnakes (Epic) *Chelicerae (Legendary) Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Weapons Category:Equipment